


Exist for Love

by lalunaoscura, runningash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "First kiss", (that Adrien will remember bc rip boi), F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningash/pseuds/runningash
Summary: Then they had confessed their love for each other, grinned like dorks, and when Adrien brushed his lips against her cheek and moved to her lips, she had put her hand over his chest and asked for their first kiss to be under the snow.She wanted their first kiss - their first kiss as Adrien and Marinette - to be under the snow, since it was so close to the snow. Day by day, they waited for the snow. And now, it was finally here.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	Exist for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clslovegood47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Chels!!!  
> Ash and I did a little thing for you and I really hope you enjoy it. We love you, princess <3

_And then I learned the truth_

_How everything good in life seems to lead back to you_

_And every single time I run into your arms_

_I feel like I exist for love_

* * *

**[Kitty]:** mari

 **[Kitty]:** princess

 **[Kitty]:** love of my life ;-;

 **[Kitty]:** answer me ):

 **[Kitty]:** i’m lonely

 **[Kitty]:** look!!!!

__

**[Kitty]:** it’s snowing! :D

Marinette groaned, her brain was still loading after the too long afternoon nap, as she checked her text messages. She smiled widely as she read Adrien’s texts to her, feeling warm. He was such a dork and she was _so in love_ with him.

Every time he could, he texted her to know how she was, or shared memes/cat photos. Even when he was feeling down, he reached out to her. She lost count of how many times she spent texting him during the night until one of them was too sleepy and passed out over their phone’s screens.

She passed out before she could let him know that she was going to, so that’s why he was sending her texts asking for her attention. She turned around and yawned, closing her eyes for two minutes so she could wake up and reply to Adrien.

Then, it hit her.

 _Snowing_.

She got up fast, walking to her window and opening her curtains to see the white blanket over the floor and kids running around, laughing as they tried to build a snowman with the bit of snow they had available.

**[Marinette]:** see you in 40 min in the park?

**[Kitty]:** Purrhaps!

 **[Kitty]:** Kidding, i’ll be there, my lady ;)

She grinned as she jumped to the floor and ran to the kitchen, wearing only her very comfy clothes. Her parents were in the bakery and she was alone, but it didn’t stop her from picking the ingredients she needed for some hot cocoa for her and Adrien.

Once it was done, she put it inside a thermos and went back to her room to get ready for her boyfriend. She put on her favorite winter clothes and applied some gloss over her lips. Because they promised that their first kiss would be under the snow.

They were together for three weeks and waiting for this day with anxiety. The reveal was an accident, but both of them were glad for it. Deep down, she wasn’t surprised Adrien was her Chat, but seeing his suit being substituted for Adrien’s clothes made her heart flip and tears flow down her cheeks.

She had ran towards him, mumbling the phrase to detransform. He had opened his arms and hugged her hard, as they cried and mumbled how they were happy and how they just _knew_.

Then they had confessed their love for each other, grinned like dorks, and when Adrien brushed his lips against her cheek and moved to her lips, she had put her hand over his chest and asked for their first kiss to be under the snow.

She wanted their first kiss - their first kiss as _Adrien_ and _Marinette_ \- to be under the snow, since it was so close to the snow. Day by day, they waited for the snow. And now, it was finally here.

Today she would kiss the love of her life - again, but this time, no masks and no secrets between them.

*

In her hurry to meet Adrien because she was late, Marinette forgot her scarf. She was well packed so the scarf wouldn’t be that much of a problem. So she didn’t come back to pick it up. With Tikki well packed and protected inside her bag, Marinette walked with the thermos and two mugs inside a bag. It was packed and ready to warm them both until the kiss.

She was nervous. Yes, she had kissed him before, twice, but one was just to break the akuma’s influence on Chat and the other she didn’t even remember. But today she would kiss her _boyfriend_. Chat Noir, the boy she loved, gave her an umbrella and showed so much kindness that made her love him in one second. Adrien Agreste, who protected her from akumas, that was her partner, that was with her during the hardest moments.

She got to the park and Adrien was there already, all packed and with the blue scarf that she had made - and he still thought it was from his father. She didn’t find the courage to tell him, and months had passed since it had happened, and she still couldn’t tell him who really gave him that scarf.

When he looked at her, he smiled and she could swear the world around her froze and nothing else mattered but him. Her dork, her love, her boy, that was holding a pink rose and had a grin so large on his face that she didn’t know how it wasn’t splitting his face in two.

Some music was playing in the park and she could hear kids screaming, as they ran away playing with snow. Marinette took a deep breath and approached Adrien, feeling her legs shake as she walked to him.

“My lady.” He bowed and handed her the flower. She smirked and grabbed it, staring at Adrien with a huge grin on her face.

“You’re beautiful.” She mumbled and Adrien choked on his saliva, blushing hard as she chuckled and brushed the snow from his shoulder. “My beautiful prince.”

“You’re beautiful too, my lady.” He hugged her and they stayed quiet, just feeling each other’s warmth for a moment. “Let’s walk around?”

Hand in hand, they walked around the park, dodging snowball fights and people that were filling the park with snowmen. Adrien asked about her day and chuckled when she blushed and said she napped for too long. He told her about his Chinese lessons and how he couldn’t stop freaking out since he saw the snow.

“Oh? You see snow every winter, kitty!” She teased and smiled with delight when she saw his ears turning red because his blush spread to them.

“Yes, but it’s our first snow as a couple! We have to enjoy the moment. What are our plans?”

She moved her bag so he could see it and smirked.

“Hot chocolate and marshmallows.” 

“Sweet! Chocolate, snow, and my beautiful lady. Best way to start the day.”

“We are in the middle of the afternoon.” She chuckled and he kissed the tip of her nose.

“Details.”

They walked to a bench and Adrien cleaned it the best he could so they could sit down. Marinette handed him the mugs and poured hot chocolate for them. Adrien put his arm around Marinette’s shoulders, bringing her close and cuddling her, while holding the mug with his other hand. They talked and flirted, enjoying the lonely time as they drank chocolate.

When it was over, Adrien licked his lips and grabbed her mug to put inside her bag.

“Aw, thank you, kitten!”

“You’re welcome, my lady. It’s nothing, I’m here to serve you.”

“Aw, aren’t you the cutest?” She asked and scratched his chin. He almost purred with affection and closed his eyes.

“Marinette.” He opened his eyes and he was looking at her with such affection that she almost choked with the emotions filling her chest. She loved him so much it was almost painful and she couldn’t believe that this amazing and kind boy loved her back.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“I love you.” He whispered, grabbing her hands and kissing each of them. “So much.”

“I love you too, _mon chaton_.” She smiled and he caressed her face with the back of his hand. She couldn’t resist and closed her eyes, almost melting with his caressing.

“My lady?” He whispered and his voice was so low she almost didn’t hear him. She opened her eyes and saw the way he was looking at her lips with a bit of curiosity and hunger. Without realizing what she was doing, she licked her lips and his eyes grew darker as he stared at her.

“Kitten?” She whispered back, feeling a bit breathless, as he brought his face to hers.

“Can I kiss you? For the very first time?”

She smirked and caressed one of the corners of his lios with her thumb.

“But we already kissed for the very first time.”

He huffed and she chuckled at his annoyed expression.

“For the very first time I can remember, my lady!” He said, agitated, and her laugh increased to the point that even he was laughing with her for a few seconds after. “I just can’t believe I kissed the love of my life twice and I can’t remember.”

“Well, what are the plans to fix it?”

“Well, I was thinking about doing this…” He cupped her face, his thumb brushing her cheek, as he brought his face close to hers.

“And?” She asked, a bit fuzzy when she felt his lips brushing hers.

“Doing… this…” And in the most gentle and suave way, his lips covered hers.

The kiss was a little unsure in the beginning, both of them too afraid to mess it up, too build up with their emotions, too happy to finally kiss the love of their lives and without having to worry about forgetting it soon in the next second.

They broke the kiss and their foreheads were touching and both of them were grinning hard and she started to laugh. Adrien couldn’t stop himself and started to giggle with her, their foreheads touching as they stared at each other, love shining in their eyes. 

Adrien didn’t know why they had started to laugh. But he knew one thing for sure, he loved this girl with all of his heart and never wanted to let her go. She touched his chest and peered up at him, giggling. 

“What?” Adrien held her chin and brushed his thumb along the side of it with a warm smile, as he calmed down some. 

Marinette shook her head, “Nothing. I just love you so much.” 

“It’s almost night.” Adrien peered up at the darkening sky, noticing how the first stars were beginning to appear in the heavens above them. “The stars are beginning to come out.”

She looked up and bit her bottom lip, smiling. Adrien held her chin and she looked at him again, interested. Before she could react, though, he covered her mouth with another kiss and she melted, kissing him back.

Marinette shivered and he broke the kiss, looking at her all worried.

“Cold?”

“Yes.” She lied, because she didn’t want to scare him or ruin the moment saying that his kiss was able to make her feel so alive that she lost control of her body.

“Let’s go find some place more warm.” He got up and held his hand out to her. Marinette grabbed it and smiled, letting him help her get up.

“I think just a hug will be enough to warm me, kitten.”

“Oh. In that case.” He hugged her from behind and kissed her head. Marinette shivered again with the intensity, letting him hug her. “Just let me take care of you.”

She licked her lips and she felt his scarf wrapping around her. She touched the soft scarf, feeling Adrien’s chest against her back.

“Better?”

“Way better.” She smiled, and he kissed her hair once more.

_art by flashflashitsash <3 _


End file.
